


Control

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Matt Murdock, Cock Rings, Cuckolding, Desperation, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was keyed up with anticipation as he knocked on the door, “Mr. Stark, we have a meeting.”“You're late, Mr. Murdock,” Matt winced, he misinterpreted the time, and yeah he was a good ten minutes late.“Sorry, had an office to close.” Matt swung his cane as he approached the desk, smirking when could smell Bruce in the room, even if he couldn't sense him in it, “I'm sure you had plenty to occupy you while I was running late.”“Mhm, he is absolutely delicious when he's hot and bothered, isn't he?”Matt smirked before his back straightened when the side door opened, “Oh, you didn't say anything about pre-gaming...”“Look at it this way, Murdock, it shouldn't take that long this way. You ready?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 44





	Control

Matt was keyed up with anticipation as he knocked on the door, “Mr. Stark, we have a meeting.”

“You're late, Mr. Murdock,” Matt winced, he misinterpreted the time, and yeah he was a good ten minutes late.

“Sorry, had an office to close.” Matt swung his cane as he approached the desk, smirking when could smell Bruce in the room, even if he couldn't sense him in it, “I'm sure you had plenty to occupy you while I was running late.”

“Mhm, he is absolutely delicious when he's hot and bothered, isn't he?”

Matt smirked before his back straightened when the side door opened, “Oh, you didn't say anything about pre-gaming...”

“Look at it this way, Murdock, it shouldn't take that long this way. You ready?”

Matt gulped, feeling the ring tighten as he started to really appreciate Stark's thought process. “You ready?”

“I've been ready for the last hour. He is, very much desperate... Ready for it?”

Matt sighed, “You owe me new clothes again. But yeah, I'm green.”

“Big guy, your Bitch is here.”

Matt had the same sudden fear of when he was little and heard the train barreling through the station, but it was heading straight at him. He let out a cough of air when he was suddenly slammed against the desk, “Fuck!” His nails clawed at it, whining at the sound of nails on metal as a large heated hand slammed down next to it. “Bruce, I'm good, just, knocked the wind out of me, keep going.”

He wasn't even sure Bruce was even at the point of speaking, he was heaving so hard against his back as that hand clenched. Matt could not keep his legs from trembling when metal shavings curled up as those nails drug down it before he was pulled up enough Bruce could tear at his pants.

“You're still green, right Matt,” Tony's breath was so off... It threw him, breathy but... fear, fear was in the mix in a way he'd never heard.

“I'm green. I'm good, I'm ready for it.”

“Good, mount your Bitch, big guy.” Matt gasped, the air punched out of his lungs the moment Bruce lunged forward, finally, FINALLY! Bruce was taking him for his word. He grunting and whined with each hard thrust, feeling it slam into him, trying to arch his back to change the angle. “He's trying to escape.”

The fuck I am, Stark, I just, need, need- All he could get out of his mouth was a whine when he felt a large hand wrap his skull and pulling, leading him back, “Yes, yes,” that was the angle. Vulnerable, used, oh Bruce always felt best when he was slamming in deep, pelvis slamming against his ass so hard he felt it reverberate through his pelvis. “Close, almost-”

“Nope, not even close,” Stark chuckled as Matt flinched when he felt the vibrations and heard the impact of shoes close by. The little shit was just, kicking his feet up and enjoying the show... Fuck, sadists, fucking sadist... And by God he was loving it. “Color?”

Matt whined out a sound, oh we would be so sore, aching, empty for a long while after they finished this. “Green,” he finally moaned out when Stark did something that caused Bruce to back off enough to think, “Green, please, keep going!”

“Heel, big guy,” Matt whined when Bruce pulled free, leaving him shaking and chilled as the heat faded, “You sure you're green, Murdock? You ass is already bruising...”

Matt couldn't stop the gasped laugh, “Should see my insides... Please, just, I'll safeword, just keep going, please.”

Stark was doing something, it took a few hard shakes and actually forcing himself to focus to realize he was petting Bruce's hair as the giant knelt and whimpered, jerking his hips like any horny dog would, “Please, Tony, please, please,” Matt honestly lost all ability to stay on his feet at Bruce's whimpering and begging, he slid to his knees and whined when that felt like everything inside him shifted.

“Stark, please!”

“You like my little toys, Brucey baby?”

Bruce was shifting, jerking as he tried to stay put as he was told, “Yes, please, please! I know the point is control, but please! Let me-”

“What, what are you doing to him?” Matt finally got out as he tried to get up, his legs said 'fuck that' and dropped him back on his ass with a yelp.

“Making sure he was desperate, and begging, just like promised. Are you telling me you can't hear it, Murdock? Come on, we don't have to play anymore, we all know who you are.”

Matt shook his head, “I just, hear... hear his heart pounding so hard, and his breathing. It's like a freight train baring down on me.”

“Please, Tony, you're not even trying to get off, please, just, try at least?” Matt flinched hard as Bruce jumped, Tony stroking over his restricted cock. “Please?”

“I'm getting off on this, Brucey, I just haven't come from it yet. Now, is everyone still green?”

Matt whined and nodded along with Bruce, “If I keep this up, I'm gonna hurt him for real though, I- I need to, to think, to take the edge off. Please, just, please, turn it down or, off, something.”

“Color Bruce.”

Bruce was heaving before, “Green...”

“Good, Murdock, color?”

Matt whined, “Green!”

“Get back to breeding your Bitch, big guy.”

Matt gasped when he was grabbed and thrown back over the desk, “Are you really Green,” was huffed heavily against his ear as he moaned when Bruce shoved back in.

“I'm, yeah, just, gonna need more lube if you keep that up. Starting to... pull.”

Bruce growled and Matt's eyes rolled up, “Tony, Lube?”

“Right, here ya go big guy,” Matt whimpered and shook when Bruce pulled out again, tensing and whimpering at the chill before gasping when he pushed back in, “We good to continue?”

Matt nodded, “Don't know if, I'm gonna stay responsive.”

“Okay, while I've got you,” Tony knocked on the table and Matt flinched and pulled against the cuffs snapping around his wrists, “Green or no?”

Matt instinctively squirmed at being locked in place, hearing Bruce moan and grunt as he thrust forward before catching himself, “Oooooh, greeeeeen, yes.”

“Now, where were we,” Bruce moaned and thrust forward as Matt barely caught the sound of a zipper being pulled down. “The faster you fuck, the faster I jerk... Does that work for you Banner?”

Matt let out a squeak at the sudden harsh thrust before it picked up speed, “Oh god, yes, please, yes!”

“Banner doesn't seem to like waiting for good things,” Tony's voice was drowned out by the slapping of lubed skin and the harsh shock waves of Bruce's skin striking his. “Come on, Banner, you can go faster than that. I'm not even, close-”

Matt jerked, whining, and trying to escape from that knife's edge as orgasm kept just creeping and not quite breaking. “Please, just, finish it.”

Stark let out a moan before Matt gasped, the only thing that existed was the spike of orgasm and seemingly infinite gush and twitching of Bruce's cock inside him.

Matt blinked and jerked, panting, “Easy, Matt, it's Bruce,” he relaxed against that heated chest, finally his senses started coming back to him, “That was...”

Matt couldn't help grinning and nuzzling against that calm, steady pounding against his ear, “Can we do that again?”

“You were actually lights out. Tony freaked out. You mist the fun parts.”

“He was recording wasn't he? I'm sure I'll hear about it.”

“But, you're okay right? You are, bruised up really bad. I, don't think your ass is going to be anything but black and blue for weeks...”

“Mhm, what can I say, I've been called a masochist many times.”

“Sorry, I... lost my head a bit there-”

Matt smiled as he snuggled into the heat, “What'd he do?”

“He was, teasing me... I was wearing something you'd probably love, it was vibrating the entire time... He, made an offer and I accepted it.”

“Was he telling the truth about the hour thing?”

Bruce snorted and shifted, nodding, “Yeah, felt like... forever- but it was only an hour.”

“Sorry, I was late. Wanna use it on my for awhile? As punishment?”

Bruce chuckled, “I'm pretty sure you would stall out and have a system crash if you tried using it. It's designed for me, with the, sensitivity loss and everything in mind.”

Matt hummed, “Put it on the list, wanna try it.”

“Go to sleep, Matt, you're already drooping.”

Matt hummed he curled closer to the heat. “Mhm.”


End file.
